


MI HERMOSA CRIATURA

by iamneighbourhood



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamneighbourhood/pseuds/iamneighbourhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una predicción, que siempre perseguirá  a Tom su destino fue sellado y su debilidad le llevara a la perdición. <br/>"Mi Bill mi hermosa criatura, tan frágil y único. En mis manos eres como un juguete de porcelana tan corrompible, tan fácil de romper. Mi hermosa criatura, mi gran perdición no me traiciones porque no quiero romperte."<br/>                         - Tom.Trumper -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El tema alfa o omega no afecta a todos los personajes es decir......bueno a medida que leáis lo veréis.

PRÓLOGO:

Hace años una bruja le predijo a el rey Jamel, que un habitante de Freiheit el planeta de los libres, lo mataría y se apoderaría de todo su reino. Entonces una noche el rey Jamel enfurecido por esa predicción atacó dicho planeta y lo convirtió en cenizas. Pero lo que el rey Jamel no sabía es que un niño de tan sólo 12 años había conseguido sobrevivir a aquella masacre, el nombre de aquel niño era Tom Trumper.

Según la predicción de la bruja Tom derrotaría al rey ,se apoderaría de las riquezas y salvaría al universo de la tiranía del rey, pero a cambio el tendría que perder algo muy valioso.


	2. Hermosa criatura

Pov Tom

Cinco años, cinco años escondido en este planeta congelado huyendo de mis captores. 

El nombre de este planeta era Golden, este planeta era casi inhabitable por el frío.

Sólo se podía apreciar el sonido de mi respiración y la brisa gélida del aire que congelaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Boom!!!

El sonido de aquella explosión iso ponerme en guardia, al final habían dado con mi escondite.

Salí de el cogiendo un arma, y observe como una nave aterrizaba y de ella salieron tres hombres al parecer eran mercenarios.

Antes de que notasen mi presencia me escondí detrás de una roca gigante.

Uno de los susodichos pasó por mi costado a pasó lento apuntando con un francotirador hacia adelante, aproveché su concentración y le di un golpe en el cuello con mi arma dejándole inconsciente. Me agaché y cogí su arma junto con su munición, después utilice el francotirador para matar a los otros dos.

Cuando acabe con ellos me adentre en su nave.

Actualmente tengo 23 años, hace tiempo yo fui un asesino profesional, pero en una de mis misiones salve a una chica y a un hombre de un planeta que estaba siendo destruido. En aquel entonces yo me hice amigo de ellos, sus nombres eran Camila y Gordon, pero con el tiempo decidí que era mejor alejarme de ellos al ver que era constantemente perseguido por mercenarios o cazarecompensas.

Gordon, el fue el único al que conté donde me escondería, despegue con la nave y me dirigí al planeta Ameno. Ameno era un planeta bastante pacifico y acogedor pero actualmente se encontraba en guerra porque se negaban a formar parte del reino de Jamel.

Aterrice entre unas montañas, para esconder la nave. 

Camine por los calles sigilosamente aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, hasta llegar a la casa de Gordon.

Me adentro en su casa y cuando llegué al salón vi a Gordon de espaldas a mi.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, viejo amigo- dije acercándome a el.

Esa voz...Tom!!-dijo girándose y mirándome con cierto temor en los ojos.

Para mi también es un gusto volver a verte.....Gordon- dije haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

¿Que es lo quieres?- dijo intentando parecer calmado.

Bueno, ya que as sacado el tema me gustaría saber ¿porque me an intentando matar, y como me an encontrado? Porque sí no recuerdo mal yo sólo le conté a una persona mi paradero. ¿Verdad, Gordon?- dije mientras le cogía del cuello estampan-dolo contra una de las paredes.

Cariño ocurre algo??- dijo una mirándonos desde arriba en un pasillo y asustándose al mirar lo que ocurría.

No te preocupes estoy bien- le dijo Gordon.

Papá??Que ocurre??- dijo una suave voz.

Al girarme para ver de donde provenía la voz me tope con un niño de unos 12 años, aquel niño era poseedor de una gran belleza y sin darme cuenta había soltado a Gordon y me acercaba lentamente a el.

Apoye una mano en la pared y la otra en la barandilla de las escaleras, me agaché a la altura del niño para poder observar mejor su rostro.

¿cual es tú nombre, hermosa criatura?- dije con una leve sonrisa.

Bill Kaulitz, ¿y el suyo, cual es?- dijo sonriéndome con inocencia.

Tom Trumper- dije mientras acercaba una mano a su rostro, pero cuando casi podía acariciarlo algo me lo impidió.

Bill, ven aquí- decía su madre mientras lo alejaba de mi, al ver aquello sentí rabia sin saber porque, no quería que nadie tocase a Bill, quiero a ese niño sólo para mi y nadie más. Mientras pensaba aquello una idea paso por mi mente.

Gordon, haremos un trato ¿ que te parece?- dije mirándolo a la cara mientras me acercaba a el a paso lento, con una media sonrisa.

Simeone lleva a Bill a su cuarto.¿y a que tipo de trato te refieres, Tom?- dijo con nerviosismo.

Esperé unos segundos a que Simeone y Bill estuviesen lo suficiente lejos, para no escuchar nada.

Te perdonare la vida a cambio de que me entregues la mano de tú hijo- dije con toda la seguridad del mundo, al escuchar lo que dije Gordon abrió sus ojos de sorpresa e intentaba procesar todo.

Después de unos segundos Gordon consiguió reaccionar.

Pero Bill es un chico- dijo intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión, unas gotas de sudor se podían observar en su rostro.

No me importa, así que ¿ que me respondes?- dije .

Está bien, podrás casarte con Bill cuando el cumpla 18 años- dijo mirando al suelo.

Está bien, pero vendré a visitar a Bill cuando yo quiera y me lo llevare a vivir conmigo cuando falten 6 meses para que cumpla 18 años- dije con seriedad. Ofrecí mi mano para que la estrechase el lo iso y así terminamos el trato.

Sí me traicionas de nuevo, puedes darte por muerto- fue lo último que dije antes de irme.

Antes de volver a ver Bill debería solucionar algunos problemas por su seguridad.

Pronto aquella hermosa criatura seria mía.


End file.
